the last vampire
by mrkool12
Summary: harry gets abused by his uncle then death eaters attack thats when he gets saved by vampires more summary inside some chapters may be rated m


DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER THIS IS JKR WORK SOME CHARACTERS WILL BE MINE

SUMMARY:HARRY IS AT HIS 6TH YEAR AT HOGWARTS BUT DURING THE SUMMER HE GETS HURT BY HIS UNCLE NOT ONLY THAT BUT DEATH EATERS ATTACKED THE SAME DAY THATS WHEN HE GETS RESCUED BY VAMPIRES THATS WHEN HE LEARNS HE HAS TO KILL A VAMPAEZE CALLED LORD OF THE SHADOW NOT ONLY THAT HE ALSO HAS TO KILL THE DARK LORD BUT THE PROFICEY REVELS HE AND THIS OTHER VAMPIRE NAMED DARREN SHAN HAVE TO KILL THEM BEFORE THEY TEAM UP BUT IT SUCKS WHEN YOU AND DARREN ARE THE LAST VAMPIRES AND EVERYBODY IS TRYING TO KILL YOU.

1 HARRY MIGHT NOT REALLY BE HIMSELF HE LEARNS TO ACT NORMAL AND LOSSEN UP AND HAVE FUN

2 THIS KINDA A CROSSOVER

3 I WILL BE MAKEING UP CHARACTERS

CHAPTER:1 THE LAST VAMPIRES

Harry was in his room feeling so low lower than the shit that comes out of your ass he had seen his godfather serius die by his cusan harry swore revenge on batrix and had recived letters of hermione saying she new how he felt harry was mad at her she didn't lose someone she love so he wrote to her leave me alone and give me some space hermione wasnt happy when she recived the letter.

Harry had only been back for 2 weeks and he had his uncle face in his ass it was 7:30 in the morning he heard his uncle say boy get down here or say your sorry ass good bye harry went to cook then left when harry got to his room he saw Dudley reading his letter.

harry got so mad and said get out

dudley said whos gonna make me mommy and daddy

harry started to get pissed and used a stuning spell at him

dudley go up and said what you do to me freak he yelled out dad harry is being a freak

his uncle came in and said ive had enough of you and got his fist to sock harrys rib harry then said lay one more finger on me and your fatass will be history his uncle than got madder and started beating him up he than said you ill stay here for the rest of your miserbal life he than got out and locked up the door than he started laughing hahahahahahah harry was one the floor coughing blood he than said ill soon be joining you mom and dad he than got up at the sound of a voice outside when he looked he saw at lest 30 death eaters he said ohh shitt they were ready to fire some kind of spell whe he turn around and saw a guy he got his wand and said who are you the other guy said just a friend.

he said lets get out

harry said my aunt and uncle

theres no time left the other guy said

harry than said ok

he then disappered with the guy 1 block away

harry then saw the dursley's house burn up in flames then fall

the other guy then said your headmaster will think your dead

this was to much for harry in less than 1 month so he fainted

TIME SKIP

when harry woke up he saw the same guy that saved him the other night

harry said how long have i been out

2 days by the way my name is larten

my name is harry potter harry said

the guy then said your headmaster and friends will think your dead

harry than said why did you come and save me

larten looked up and said harry what im gonna tell you will shock you ok

harry just stayed quiet

im gonna tell you a story larten said

first im gonna tell you somthing that may shock you but save the questions for after the story

im a vampire harry was so shocked he didnt know what to think

larted than said it starts 2 decades a go you werent even born i was young at that time we vampires lived in peace we were a a big happy clan but a proficey said that a vampaeze will rise to team up with voldamort harry was shocked at that but for that to happened he had to beacome full vampaeze at the end of this summer a week ago a new profciey revieled itself my assastant darren is part of it but now me and him are the last vampires all the other ones were killed or joined the dark side but im getting to old for this shit so i fear my time will come to in end.

harry was shocked he than said in a cracked vocie what does this have to do with me

larten said since voldamort and lord of the shadow teamed up the proficey said you and darren have to become allies and stop them.

harry felt his world up side down

larten than said you will have to beacome a vampire

harry said can i stop them like this

larten said no a vamaeze is 20 men stronger than you and we vampires are wa faster at runing he said look larten ran a cross the room in less than a sec you couldint even see him

harry said if i turn into one will i be able to beacome human again

mabye said larten

harry then said wtf is a vampaeze

vampaeze are from our brother clan when they drink blood they like to bite the neck a suck all the blood out we vampires make a cut on the foot or vain and drink it then we cloth it with our healing powers thats why they split from our clan.

harry than said whos darren

oh he is my assistant hes sleeping right now i forgot to menton if you do decide to turn into a vampire you will be a half

what does that mean said harry

it means you will be half human and half vampire like darren you will be stronger and faster even more muscular than any other kid your age

and i aso forgot to tell you i will be training you and darren if you decide ill leave you to think about it no pressure

harry thought about it if he was stronger and faster he would be able to save the people he love not only that he would be able to catch batrix and wormtail

harry than said ill do it

larten said you made the right choice he said first ill cut your finger then ill combind my blood to yours and my vampire cells will over power your human cells larten got a pocket knife and made a cut on harrys finger then he cut his own finger and put the fingers togther for a while when harry felt somthing weird in his body larten said you are now half vampire.

harry said how do i know it work

larten grabed a big peace of wood and said break this

harry did has he was told and he broke the wood in less then a sec he said i feel stronger

larten told him you will need to control your powers you dont wanna hurt people and you might feel mad for 3-4 months and you might also become violent

harry then nodded

before harry could say anything else some one open the door and came in

larten said this is darren

harry than said hi im harry potter and your name

my name is darren shan nice to meet you

larten looked at the to teengers and smiled

larten than said harry were gonna lay low for a while

why said harry

larten said beacuase voldamort thinks your dead and your headmaster and friends too

harry had forgotten and said can ill owl my friends to tell them im ok

larten said not right now beacuase if they get your owl they will find out

harry wiched he told them but couldent

harry than said will i be able to go to school

yes you and darren larten said

harry said darren will go to hogwarts too

yes but first we have to train on stealth,magic,wandless magic,and elements

what do you mean elements said darren

vampires can cast any element they want

cool said harry

harry than said when we fo to hogwart who will tell my headmaster im alive

i will tell him a week before you enter

thanks said harry

darren than said wanna have fun

harry than said dont we have to train

darren said larten will teach you how to let things losen up and not worry about anything

harry than said is that possible

yea it loosens you up like in our situation not to worry about our loved ones it take away the fear you have said darren

harry said cool

larten then came in and said its time to eat.

MEANWHILE:DUMBLDORE was doing some paper work when an arrur came and said we have problems harry died

dunbledore couldint belive and tears came out of his eyes he had watch harry grow for 6 years

he said ill inform his friends flooing to the weaslys

when molly saw him she said what happen

dumbledore couldint say it and at last mange to say har-ryss d-ead

molly started crying witch made all the weaslys come to the kitchen

whats the big deal said ginny

molly said harrys dead

ginny started crying and went to her moms side

ron had a couple of tears and tried to sheer everybody up and said he could be alive

dumbledore said ill go to the granger resedence flooing.

a coulple of mins later they came in hermione was also crying she had a crush on harry since 2 year

ron went by her side and hug her

dumbledore said his funiral well be tomorro

TIME SKIP:2 MONTH LATER

Harry was tired he had trained for two months straight he had mustered martal arts,magic,wandless magic,doulble knife weapon,and 2 elements fire and water he would muster the other 2 when he was a full vampire

darren had master all and he learned to master wind and earth he would finish the others when he was full he and harry had becomed good friends and larten too had become his friend too almost like a big brother

while darren and harry were chatting larten came and told them i am very proud of you guys i am honored to be by your side in the end harry then told him are you gonna speak to the dumbledore we only have 4 days intill schoo starts.

larten said ill floo there right know and bring him so dont worry 10 mins later larten was back with doumbledore

dumbledore couldint belive his eyed he was looking at the-boy-who-didnt-die he was so happy he gave him harry a big hug he than said i thought you were dead i know sorry i would of told you but voldamort would find me again and try to kill me dumbledore then said your friends have missed you so much they couldint stop crying

he than said how did you live harry said a certain vampire help me looking at larten dumbledore was shocked

larten than told him the story about lord of the shadow and the proficey about darren and harry and that darren would be going to hogwarts and look for any trouble dumble(i will call dumbledore dumble for short)looked shock harry was a vampire dumbledore than said harry would only go as a spy not to study so he said harry darren ill get your books for you and supplys thanks they said dumble than told larten can i have a word with you sure harry and darren could here what they were talking about they had super hearing and vision dumbles then went to harry and said we will keep this info on the proficy and voldamorts new allie and you being a vampire a secret ok ok said harry.

dumbles than flooed out

100 miles away

hermione had recived her letter of hogwarts to see if she got head girl she opened it and it said she was head girl with a badge she was so happy she went over and kiss her boyfriend ron he also was head boy latias a girl they had met over the summer was a perfect ginny also was a perfect ron than said only if harry was here wed be happier makeing hermione cry ginny than said look what yo did now before some one could say anything dumbles flooed over makeing every one go to the living room.

dumbles said i have good news and bad news the bad news are voldamort as a new allie makeing the weaslys get a shocked face dumbles said we only know his name lord of the shadows thats all i can say.

the good news are HARRY is alive making molly cry in joy as well as ginny then ron said why didnt you tell us i barly found out a couple of hours ago hermione was so happy she still had a crush harry.

hermione said how did harry survive the death eater attack

dumbles said he wasnt making up a lie

where was he said ginny

in the park said dumbles when he found about his relitives he hid low for a while

hermione said where did he go

dumbles said with some friends

ron said who

with a boy named darren they were studing about whos the lord of the shadow

dumbles than said harry will go to hogwarts but he will decide if he wants to have classes or not

why said ron with jealosy he and darren are coming to look out for any death eaters or the new allie

dumbles than said harry will have many girlfriends this year

why askes hermione and ron in jealosy

you should look at him he has change so much like if he wasent harry his kindness is still there but his attitude has changed if i was you guys i would not piss him off word to the wise.

he will meet you at hogwarts in 4 days said dumbles while leaving

latias said who is harry

hes the boy who lived said ginny

latias said remind me to ask him on a date making hermione jealous

BACK AT HARRY

Harry was practiceing his stealth when darren told him larten wasent feeling good harry had learned that vampires didnt get sick and it was rare so harry went to see if he was ok

he told larten if he was ok ya im fine he said its just that im aging that all harry told darren what larten told him.

TIME SKIP 4 days later

ok hopeed you liked it thankes for reading

rw&r sorry for the weird ending 


End file.
